Be Safe, Little One
by CourtneyEllen
Summary: "Do you wish me to take it away from you? Take the hurt and pain? Give you a family?" "Please,"


requested by someone on ! well the ship was and i made it my own! i hope you guys like this and feel free to request a pairing or situation below or at my tumblr scarycis!

 **HSHSHSHS**

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Harry jumped at the unknown voice, wand slipping from his holster as he turned to face the person. Hopefully it was not Snape or Malfoy, though that would be some reappearing act from where they had been standing. The raven haired boy was surprised to see someone that he had not seen around before. Tall and dark, a type of monarchal feel to him that only someone way older than Harry could muster.

"No, I was just um getting some fresh air," Harry answered, slipping his wand back into its holster, but not far from reach should he need it. "I should probably get back to my date," he continued on, beginning to move past the taller man, but a hand shot out to block his escape.

"There is no need to rush Harry Potter. I am sure your date is well enough without you for another minute or so," the mysterious man's voice was an intoxicating baritone that spread a strange comfort feeling through Harry. He found himself relaxing against the cool marble walls of Hogwarts, paying no mind to the current situation he was in. Being backed into a corner by a vampire was indeed a dangerous situation. Not that Harry knew the species of the man in front of him.

"You know my name and yet I do not have the pleasure of knowing yours," Harry's own voice sounded muffled, like he was in the black lake all over again. The man smirked slightly, a soft laugh escaping from him. The laugh brought Harry a sense of home that he had not felt anywhere besides in Sirius. The thought of his late godfather caused Harry's continuing despair to deepen.

All year Harry had been fighting back the depression and sadness that had taken over his life after Sirius' death. He put on his brave face in front of everyone and put his all into his work. He tried to be 'normal' Harry again, but there had not been a normal Harry since the night Hagrid showed up on that rock and proclaimed him a wizard. It was hard to be something you never were.

"Come back to me little one," the baritone sounded next to his ear, lean but strong arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him into a strong chest. Harry blinked at the affection this stranger was showing him, no one outside of Hermione and the Weasleys really hugged him. Affection was not something that Harry had in abundance, even with Sirius alive. The man pulled back slightly and smiled at Harry. "There you are. My name is Sanguini," the man, Sanguini, introduced himself. Harry nodded half interestedly, burying his face into the strong chest. Sanguini just held him close, fingers carding through raven locks and a slim, pale hand rubbing his back.

"You have so much sadness inside of you, little one. What has hurt you so?" Sanguini finally asked, tilting his head down to murmur in Harry's ear. Their cheeks grazed each other's, Harry noted that Sanguini seemed to be colder than normal. Probably just because they were in the dungeons. Or at least that is what Harry thought in that moment.

"I- um lost my godfather, my last bit of family," Harry revealed, not sure why Sanguini made him feel so open. Harry normally kept everything to himself, why bother others with his problems when they had their own?

"You two were close?" The taller man did not sound judgmental or pitying, just curious. His arms did hold a bit tighter, but Harry did not mind all that much. Harry nodded his head against the other's chest, trying to fight back the tears that had not fallen since that faithful day. "You do not have to hide from me," Sanguini promised, running his thumb over the cheek he was not currently pressed against. "That is not all that afflicts you little one," Harry shook his head at the statement, confirming the other's words. "Tell me about it," Sanguini murmured, urging Harry on.

"It's just that everyone expects me to defeat Voldemort…Dumbledore told me about some stupid prophecy about how I am the only one who could defeat him. I'm sixteen! How can I defeat a man who has so much experience compared to me? And then why had he not been training me all this time? Why did he hide this from me? Am I just some pawn in his twisted chess game!" Harry was almost to the point of screaming, Sanguini shushing him and tugging him closer to his chest. Harry finally let the tears come, crying into some stranger's chest. Hermione and Ron would never let him break like this. Even they expected him to be this great and powerful wizard.

Sanguini held the young wizard close to his chest, feeling an odd urge to protect him. Sure he had come out here at first for an easy meal, but that was before he had sense the despair in the boy before him. He wanted to take it away, ensure that the boy felt nothing but contentment and belonging for the rest of his life. Sanguini's eyes widened when he realized this feeling within him. He had never thought a vampire could find such a connection with a human. Sure, it was not rare, just uncommon. If this was truly what he was feeling, then Harry Potter would find his family.

"Do you wish me to take it away from you? Take the hurt and pain? Give you a family?" He asked cautiously, aware that Harry did not know yet that he was a vampire. He did not exactly want to tell him, a fear that he would reject him and then both of them would be forced into a lifetime of unhappiness. Harry thought about it for a brief minute before nodding.

"Please," Harry begged, dried tracks of tears on his face. Sanguini ignored the stirrings in his loins at how prettily Harry begged, filing it away for later. He tilted the boy's head up, exposing his beautiful neck. Sanguini's canines easily slipped out from his gums, listening to the blood pump through the wizard's veins. He did not particularly like this course of events, having wanted to turn his mate consensually, but it was the securest way for them both. Harry would hate him for a while, but he would come around. Sanguini had hated his sire for a short while as well and he was not even his mate. Sanguini pressed a sweet kiss to the middle of Harry's neck, holding him securely so he could not pull away and hurt himself.

"Forgive me," he whispered, hoping that Harry was not too stubborn as a vampire and would embrace it with time.

"Forgive you? What are you going." Harry's question was cut off when Sanguini's teeth pierced his skin, a groan escaping from him. Apparently having a vampire feed from you was a sensual experience. Really he should have known that he was dealing with a vampire. Harry's hands scrambled for purchase on the vampire, clutching his overcoat. Despite being fed on by a vampire, Harry arched his neck to give him more room and trembled with need against Sanguini. The vampire was in much the same boat as Harry, resisting the urge to claim Harry fully. That would wait for when his mate was not half out of his mind. Sanguini pulled back from Harry, flicking his tongue across the holes to heal them.

"Here love," he whispered, nicking his own wrist and holding it to Harry's mouth. At first the wizard refused to drink, head lolling. Sanguini felt bad, knowing it was his fault for drinking too much from Harry. "Come now little one," he urged, humming softly when Harry finally began to drink. After a minute or two, Sanguini pulled his wrist away and gently helped Harry to the floor. The wizard was half asleep at this point, the change already in process. "I will come back for you my little one," Sanguini whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and quickly exiting the corridor. It would not do anyone good if he was captured by a professor.

 **HSHSHSHS**

"Harry? Harry are you okay?" The raven haired boy slowly came through, looking up at Luna. The blonde was still dressed in her dress from Slughorn's party. Harry rubbed his head as he got off the ground, not sure how he ended up here. He remembered following Malfoy and Snape into the corridor and a strange voice, but after that…nothing.

"Yeah, I'm good Luna. Just not sure what happened," Harry said, smiling reassuringly at Luna. The Ravenclaw smiled back, pulling something out of her little handbag.

"Some man asked me to give this to you," she said, handing him the letter and moving ahead of him to give him some space to read it. Harry looked at the letter questioningly before opening it slowly.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry for how it happened, but I assure you it was the only way. When you are ready, I am only a letter away. Be safe little one and do not hesitate to send me a letter, should you need any help._

 _Love,_

 _Sanguini_

 **HSHSHSHS**

i hope you guys enjoyed this and if you wanna see more, let me know!

i also take requests ( anyone with harry honestly ) so if you wanna request, send me a message at scarycis on tumblr or below and i'll fill it! i really wanna write requests so do not be afraid to ask for something! i'll write just about anything with harry involved!

once more, i hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
